


The People's Prince(ss)

by thedailygrind



Series: Love, Honor and Duty [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Yuzuru Hanyu Misses Javier Fernández
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailygrind/pseuds/thedailygrind
Summary: Overnight, Yuzuru becomes a media sensation.Javi likes it a lot, maybe too much.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Love, Honor and Duty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589521
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	The People's Prince(ss)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner.

It begins with a candid and grainy video of Yuzuru, handsome in a dark kimono, kneeling on the ground, his hands cupping the cheeks of a chubby little girl.

It had happened during one of his speaking tours in a high school in Sendai. The children were enamored, their excitement at seeing the nation’s consort palpable on their faces. Their joy had been infectious, and Yuzuru who had always loved children, had been charmed into performing skits, and offering up tidbits on life at the royal palace. 

A small girl had raised her hand, her pink ribbons fluttering in her long hair. 

“Hanyu-sama,” she says, with pleading puppy dog eyes, “I saw you skating at the Sendai rink. Can you show us a jump?” 

Yuzuru glances down at his heavy kimono, and laughs softly. “I don’t know if I can do it, but I will try.”

The students perk up from where they’re gathered, looking on in wide eyed fascination as Hanyu-sama stands, gathering his kimono, and proceeds to jump two full rotations in the air before he lands, his left leg extended out behind him.

“Wow!” The children chorus in unison, little pink hearts beating in their eyes as they watch the people’s prince, a superhero descended from the sky, looking angelic and slightly embarrassed.

“Wow!” The little girl breathes, her voice awed, “you’re like a real life fairy.”

One of the teachers had taken a video and uploaded it to her personal Twitter account. _[The elegant and kind Hanyu-sama](https://weheartit.com/entry/271875028), a real life fairy tale prince._ It was shared and retweeted over a thousand times, and then that had been that.

“The People’s Princess?” Yuzuru says, crinkling his nose as he reads the online article over Javi’s shoulder, “but I was just doing my job.”

“Oh _querido_ ,” Javier laughs, nuzzling his cheek, “you’re _lovable._ I’m surprised it took the rest of Japan this long to notice.”

It doesn’t stop there. Because the next day, [the actual footage](https://youtu.be/k07IncSv9cY?t=248) from the high school visit is released and men and women all around Japan flock to the forums to discuss how _handsome_ the prince consort looks, how elegant and honorable, and what a good role model he is for Japan.

The mothers coo over the tender expression on his face as he kneels down, heedless of the dirt on the ground that stains his kimono, just so he can hear the voice of a shy child better. The fathers gruffly discuss him when a reporter asks about the recovery effort and Yuzuru’s face becomes serious and earnest as he describes the plans that the Royal committee have put into action, their results, and what the rest of Sendai can expect for the years to come.

“He’s so _handsome,”_ young women across Japan sigh, and Twitter, which democratically serves the needs of the many, comes through, sharing picture after picture from his media days, photos of [Yuzuru in a smart Western suit](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/b1/04/dc/b104dc8a766ac6ca6410258ee9b13164--hanyu-yuzuru-yuma.jpg), photos of Yuzuru, his face pinched in serious conversation, and of Yuzuru, smiling as he rubs the head of a young boy, whose chubby cheeks are adorably flushed.

**yhismyprince:** Has anyone been watching the media coverage of the Economic Summit? Hanyu-sama is gorgeous, eloquent and super smart. Is he even real?

**yuyuzuru:** Omg have you seen this picture of him? So soft and delicate. Like a flower. [[yuzu-angel.jpg](https://i.redd.it/1bdh6bnmo0h21.jpg)]

**minamina112:** I know he’s the royal consort and all, but can we all take a moment to appreciate this bum? The peach is real! [[juiciestbuttever.jpg](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D9wUJsSUEAEO9my.jpg)]

** yuyuzururu: ** I just discovered my undying love for purple pants! Thanks for sharing, [we salute you](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a2/ca/80/a2ca80b01d284f72467bc372034cf587.jpg)!

**skatergirl:** I've been stalking archive footage of his [skating](https://www.nikkansports.com/sports/photonews/photonews_nsInc_202002090000304-0.html) all day. What a gem! <3 

**I** **toriolyoly:** I’m still in high school and having a hard time with exams, but listening to his speeches really makes me feel like I shouldn’t give up and should try my best! Thank you Hanyu-sama for inspiring me to be a better person! :3 [[hanyu-speech.flv](https://youtu.be/jitnrk6jIbk?t=328)]

**yuyuzuru:** New pictures from the conference today! His collarbones are killing me! Is it wrong to fangirl over a married man T__T

It becomes an inside joke between them, and Javi would never admit it aloud, but now and then, he subtly stokes the flames of the fandom, just to see what kind of old photos and videos of Yuzu's he can tease out.

Yuzuru had scowled when he had caught Javi subscribing to one of the more frequent posters of the forum.

"But I'm right here," he protested, sulkily.

Jai had laughed. “They keep me informed about what you’re up to, _pequeno._ I miss you when I have to be in Spain and you refuse to be on social media.”

More often than not, they live apart. As Crown Prince, Javi has heavy obligations in Europe and with the trauma of the earthquake, Yuzuru has his hands full in Japan.

It pays off, Javi thinks on his next trip to Barcelona. Between long meetings, his notification inbox pings with a [candid photograph of a giggling Yuzuru](https://pm1.narvii.com/6378/af4bc531ed16821eb2297321b4319c933c657d3f_hq.jpg) and suddenly his day doesn't feel so long. He forwards the post to his husband, among other more outrageous photographs he's pretty sure Yuzuru would blush at seeing.

It's barely past breakfast in Japan when Javi's Skype rings, and Yuzuru's sleepy, indignant face greets him. 

"Good morning precious," Javi teases as Yuzuru stifles a yawn, rubbing his eyes and looking like a little kitten. 

"I see photos," Yuzuru says, with a tiny frown, "you looking at my forum again."

Javi can't help the tender smile that crosses his features and he gently strokes Yuzuru’s pouting face on the screen with a finger, “it makes me feel better knowing what you’re up to. Seeing you. I miss you, you know.”

The words make the petulance melt off Yuzuru's face, and he ducks his head, suddenly shy. 

“I miss you too Javi,” Yuzuru confesseses, quiet, the tips of his ears going pink. “Come home soon, okay?”

Javi sighs, quietly looking at the stack of documents lying before him, “I’ll try _pequeno_ , I’ll try.”

Javi calls him the next week, looking exhausted and a little reluctant. Looking at his expression, Yuzuru’s heart aches, and he can already guess what Javi is going to say without him having to utter a word.

“I know,” he says, as Javi opens his mouth and lets out a yawn. “I know, so don’t force. Just sleep and come back when you can. I’m waiting.”

Javi watches him for a long moment, his dark eyes drinking in Yuzuru's features. He wants to say more, but a flurry of Spanish off-camera draws his attention, and regretfully he glances back at Yuzuru, mouths goodbye and abruptly cuts off the connection. 

Yuzuru sighs, and gets back under the covers, watching the blank screen of his laptop, where its nestled on Javi’s side of the bed for a long moment until he drops off to sleep. 

**yuyuzuru:** Has anyone noticed that HRH Hanyu is [looking a bit sa](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ca/40/0d/ca400da6c719750255a8c6c151b54df1.jpg)d these days? Let’s post our favorite pictures to cheer him up! Here’s mine — [[nekohanyu.jpg](https://twitter.com/yuzuru_fairy/status/936820737763000320/photo/1)]

**miyagi293:** He’s been looking so thin lately. What’s going on? :( Bring back the smiles, please! [[smilehanyu.jpg](https://pm1.narvii.com/6378/af4bc531ed16821eb2297321b4319c933c657d3f_hq.jpg)]

**toriolyoly:** Wanting to see a summer prince! [[summer.jpg](https://66.media.tumblr.com/312bd889131227ea8f3ee08f5564c15e/tumblr_ohkkq7tTdk1tasw9po1_r2_1280.png)]

**yuzulover:** I hope there’s someone feeding and taking care of him. [[yuzuvier.gif](https://twitter.com/i/status/1189593561840275456)]

**toriolyoly** : gasp!

**amiamblog:** Who is that? 

**xufanxx:**!!!

**fanyuzuvier: ** Guys, it's the Crown Prince of Spain, Javier Fernandez. Look at these adoring puppy eyes as he stares at Hanyu-sama! Where can I get a man like that to stare at me too? [[yuzuvierpuppy.jpg](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EEUr3vfUUAQJYG4?format=jpg&name=medium)]

 **wxjing:** Oh my gosh, Hanyu-sama's fingers curled in HRH Fernandez's shirt. SO SOFTTTTTTT! Fairytales do exist in real life! [[whatreallovelookslike.jpg](https://twitter.com/Kolyattaboi/status/1172399262014963712/photo/1)]

Yuzuru wakes up blearily to his name trending on Twitter. On the front page of Japan Times is a black and white photo of Javi and him, released as part of their wedding collection.

It’s a simple picture, the subjects clearly unaware that they’re being photographed. Yuzuru is laughing as Javi plucks a cherry blossom out of his hair, his gaze soft and focused on him.

The caption reads: _An unguarded moment between the royal couple._

By the next week, there are entire forums dedicated to Yuzuru Hanyu, Prince Consort, and owner of an amazing juicy peach. There are also sub forums dedicated to his speeches, media days and also his ‘delicate collarbones’. But the biggest forum is the one dedicated to his relationship with Prince Javier of Spain.

**noodlenoodlenam:** They’re so sweet. I wish I had me a Javi.

**plushevg:** But where is the Prince? The princess is always sadly alone :/

**medmed22:** This love story is better than Megan and Harry’s, sorry Americans :)

**yuyuzuzu:** Can we get back to posting pictures of HRH Hanyu and his one true love Prince Javi please?

“This is all your fault,” Yuzuru complains when Javi calls him back on Skype that night, grinning devilishly. 

“First photograph of us was from you. You are Yuzulover!” 

The corner of Javi’s mouth twitches. 

“That I am,” he says, unrepentantly.

Yuzuru flushes at the double meaning and scowls. “I hope you're happy. They are talking about my ass and my collarbones.”

Javi grins, “can you blame them?”

“No, I’m blaming you!” Yuzuru says, with a small frown, “I’m consort, not model.”

“But you could be,” Javi says with a playful leer, “now I’ve seen you in purple pants and a thong.”

“Javi!” Yuzuru says, wide eyed and scandalized. “That’s underwear for skating! Everyone wear that during sport.”

“Still,” Javi says, looking at Yuzuru’s mortified face a thousand miles away and wishing he could teleport right next to him, and cup his pink, heated cheeks and kiss the embarrassment right out of him. “Now I'll know everything about you.”

“Well,” Yuzuru says after a beat, and his lips curve into a small mischievous smile. “Not _everything_.”

Javi's heart skips a beat as the tables turn and Yuzuru watches him now, eyes dark and lazy and full of promise. 

"But if you come back, maybe I show you."


End file.
